d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Great Wyrm Red Dragon
Other dragons do not fear Baelcast Fireglass Reln, because they have never heard of him. The Dragon they have heard of, in legend only, is known as "The Pitgazer". The other dragons say that he devours mountains and his breath rivals the sun. They say that he rules a layer of the abyss without needing a drop of demon blood in him. They say that his hoard is so large and fantastic that it fills an entire planet. They say a lot of things, but not very loudly. Statblock Baelcast Fireglass Reln, The Pitgazer CR 26 Male Great Wyrm Red Dragon Chaotic Evil Colossal Dragon (Fire) Init +0; Senses Listen +51, Spot +51, Blindsense 60', Darkvision 120', Low-light vision Aura Frightful Presence (360 ft., DC 38) Languages Draconic, Abyssal ---- AC 41, touch 2, flat-footed 41 (-8 size, +39 natural) hp 666 (40d12+400 HD); DR 20/magic Immune Fire, paralysis, sleep; SR 32 Fort +32, Ref +22, Will +30 Weakness Cold ---- Spd 40 ft., fly 200 (clumsy) Melee Bite +49 (8d6+17/19-20), Claws +47/+47 (4d8+8/19-20), Wings +47/+47 (2d8+8), Tail Slap +47 (4d6+8), Crush +47 (4d8+8), Tail Sweep (2d8+8) Base Atk +40; Grp +73 Space 30 ft.; Reach 20 ft. (30 ft. with bite) Atk Options Power Attack, Breath Weapon (24d10 (40)) Special Actions Hover, Wingover Class Spells Prepared (CL 19): 6/8/8/8/8/7/7/7/7/4 :Cantrips - Arcane Mark, Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Flare, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Read Magic :1st - Alarm, Grease, Comprehend Languages, Identify, Reduce Person :2nd - Blindness/Deafness, Shatter, Web, Fog Cloud, Detect Thoughts :3rd - Hold Person, Major Image, Protection from Energy, Displacement :4th - Wall of Fire, Stone Shape, Black Tentacles, Scrying :5th - Cloudkill, Major Creation, Baleful Polymorph, Symbol of Pain :6th - Anti-magic Feild, Greater Dispel Magic, Shadow Walk :7th - Statue, Finger of Death, Forcecage :8th - Dimensional Lock, Prismatic Wall, Scintillating Pattern :9th - Wish, Shapechange Spell-like Abilities (CL 19): :12/day - Locate Object :3/day — suggestion :1/day — Find the Path, discern location ---- Abilities Str 45, Dex 10, Con 31, Int 26, Wis 27, Cha 26 Feats Cleave, Clinging Breath, Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical (Bite, Claw), Improve Initiative, Improve Natural Attack (Bite, Claw), Multiattack, Power Attack, Snatch, Track, Wingover Skills Appraise +47, Bluff +51, Concentration +53, Diplomacy +55, Hide -16, Intimidate +53, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Religion, Planes) +51, Search +51, Sense Motive +51, Use Magic Device +51 Possessions Hoard History Baelcast remembers being young, having exploits, terrorizing countrysides and devouring virgin sacrifices for fun. He has fathered dozens of spawn, none who have known their father, and only a handful who even know their mother, given that he had them killed after laying. He didn't actually rule a layer of the abyss, but he did terrorize it as his power grew, even to the point of slaughtering a Balor, just to discover what they taste like (not spicy enough, and undercooked no matter how long you stick them in the fire). Over the centuries, he earned each of his names through exploit and power. Until one day, when he was only a thousand years old, when he believed himself to be the most powerful dragon in the universe beneath the gods, he discovered a tremendous egg, boiling in the center of a volcano. And as he watched it hatch, he discovered a newborn hatchling that already was nearly as large and powerful as himself. Indeed, as he fought with this virulent little snip of an upstart, he discovered, to his horror, that this newborn hatchling was already his equal, if not his superior. The battle did not go his way, and he was nearly torn apart in the struggle. His worldview was shocked and crushed, and he began to settle into a black pit of despair, tended to by demonic minions he had long since terrorized into serving him as loyally as you could expect demons to do so. He started to study, to try to discover what this powerful race of dragon could be. As he studied, he began to discover how weak and how young he truely was... not nearly as old as the hills, and the mountains dwarfed him-- but not these dragons he now longed to surpass. They had been in existance since the dawn of time, they were not bound to this single planet, they commanded power he could barely begin to comprehend. And so he plotted. Plotted to extend his life-- not as the dracoliches did, for that would rob him of the vitality these other dragons still commanded. Plotted to gain power-- not as the ascendants did, for they no longer cared much about earthly things, as these other dragons did. He decided to do whatever it took to rival this other dragon-kind, even if it meant stealing fire from the gods to do it. Hoard Total Value: 1,654,578gp Coins: (265,982gp total value, 8,899,232 total coins, weighing 177,984 pounds) :1,332pp :68,341gp :1,066,949sp :7,762,610cp Gems: :alexandrite (500gp), alexandrite (500gp), amber (120gp), azurite (11gp), azurite (12gp), black opal (5,000gp), black pearl (500gp), bloodstone (30gp), bloodstone (80gp), blue sapphire (6,000gp), brown-green garnet (90gp), carnelian (50gp), carnelian (60gp), chalcedony (60gp), chalcedony (60gp), chrysoberyl (70gp), deep blue spinel (300gp), deep green spinel (70gp), deep green spinel (80gp), eye agate (10gp), eye agate (10gp), eye agate (7gp), fiery yellow corundum (5,000gp), fire opal (5,000gp), golden yellow topaz (500gp), iolite (30gp), jasper (40gp), malachite (11gp), moss agate (12gp), moss agate (9gp), moss agate (9gp), obsidian (9gp), onyx (30gp), onyx (40gp), onyx (40gp), onyx (50gp), onyx (50gp), peridot (60gp), pink pearl (110gp), sard (50gp), smoky quartz (60gp), tiger eye turquoise (12gp), violet garnet (800gp), white pearl (120gp), zircon (20gp) Art Objects: :black velvet mask with numerous citrines (120gp), black velvet mask with numerous citrines (30gp), brass mug with jade inlays (200gp), brass mug with jade inlays (500gp), carved bone statuette (50gp), carved harp of exotic wood with ivory inlay and zircon gems (700gp), ceremonial electrum dagger with a star ruby in the pommel (800gp), cloth of gold vestments (90gp), eyepatch with mock eye of sapphire and moonstone (1,900gp), gold and ruby ring (9,000gp), gold and topaz bottle stopper cork (1,300gp), gold cup set with emeralds (11,000gp), gold dragon comb with red garnet eye (900gp), gold music box (4,000gp), golden circlet with four aquamarines (2,000gp), large well-done wool tapestry (200gp), old masterpiece painting (1,100gp), old masterpiece painting (1,700gp), silver chalice with lapis lazuli gems (110gp), silver comb with moonstones (1,000gp), silver ewer (90gp), silver-plated steel longsword with jet jewel in hilt (600gp), silver-plated steel longsword with jet jewel in hilt (600gp), silver-plated steel longsword with jet jewel in hilt (800gp), solid gold idol (10 lb.) (200gp) Assorted Magic: :bracers of armor +7 (49,000gp) :bracers of armor +7 (49,000gp) :bracers of armor +8 (64,000gp) :crystal ball with telepathy (70,000gp) :cube of force (62,000gp) :fox's cunning (potion) (300gp) :golem manual, iron (35,000gp) :greater magic weapon +2 (oil) (1,200gp) :magic vestment +3 (oil) (1,800gp) :manual of gainful exercise +4 (110,000gp) :manual of quickness in action +3 (82,500gp) :medium +1 chain shirt armor (1,500gp) :medium +3 crossbow, heavy (18,350gp) :medium +3 greatsword (18,350gp) :medium +3 hide armor (9,330gp) :medium +3 longsword (18,315gp) :medium glowing throwing +3 mithral kukri (33,308gp) :pearl of power, 7th-level spell (49,000gp) :ring of evasion (25,000gp) :ring of invisibility (20,000gp) :ring of protection +5 (50,000gp) :ring of regeneration (90,000gp) :ring of shooting stars (50,000gp) :rod of metamagic, silent (11,000gp) :rod of metamagic, silent, lesser (3,000gp) :rod of thunder and lightning (33,000gp) :staff of conjuration (charges 23) (29,900gp) :staff of frost (charges 43) (48,375gp) :staff of illumination (charges 42) (40,530gp) :staff of transmutation (charges 42) (54,600gp) :tome of understanding +5 (137,500gp) :wand of ice storm (charges 28) (11,760gp) :wand of keen edge (charges 49) (11,025gp) :wand of wall of fire (charges 12) (5,040gp) :divine scroll containing: (1,825gp value) :#water breathing (lvl 3, cast 5) (375gp) :#nondetection (lvl 4, cast 7) (750gp) :#death ward (lvl 4, cast 7) (700gp) :divine scroll containing: (9,800gp value) :#commune (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,625gp) :#ethereal jaunt (lvl 7, cast 13) (2,275gp) :#ice storm (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) :#scrying, greater (lvl 7, cast 13) (2,275gp) :#true seeing (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,375gp) :#cure light wounds, mass (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) :arcane scroll containing: (2,250gp value) :#shadow evocation (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) :#dismissal (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) :divine scroll containing: (16,375gp value) :#unhallow (lvl 5, cast 9) (6,125gp) :#summon monster IX (lvl 9, cast 17) (3,825gp) :#call lightning storm (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) :#summon nature's ally VII (lvl 7, cast 13) (2,275gp) :#summon nature's ally VII (lvl 7, cast 13) (2,275gp) :#nondetection (lvl 4, cast 7) (750gp) Category: CR 26 Category: Fire